Nick Jackson
| birth_place = Hesperia, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Ron Rivera | debut = 2004 | retired = }} Nicholas Lee Massie (July 28, 1989) is an American professional wrestler signed to All Elite Wrestling (AEW) as both a talent, producer and Executive Vice President under the ring name Nick Jackson. He is best known as one half of the tag team known as The Young Bucks with his brother Matt Jackson. Along with his brother, Nick has worked for New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) and Ring of Honor (ROH), while also working for various American independent promotions, most notably Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG). The Young Bucks are known for their excessive use of the Superkick and high-flying moves as their offense. They are also known for their time in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), where they performed under the ring names Max and Jeremy Buck and the tag team name Generation Me (occasionally abbreviated to GenMe). Previous accolades include six reigns as NJPW's IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions and two reigns as NJPW's NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champions (with Bullet Club teammate Kenny Omega). On the independent circuit, they have won numerous titles as well, including four reigns as PWG World Tag Team Champions as well as being the only team to win PWG's annual Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament on three separate occasions (2009, 2011, and 2013). On two occasions, first in 2014 and again in 2016, they held the ROH World, PWG World, and IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championships simultaneously. Professional wrestling career All Elite Wrestling (2018-present) As of 2018, it was reported both Nick and his brother Matt are signed to All Elite Wrestling. Both brothers hold company positions as Executive Vice Presidents. On May 25, 2019, at AEW Double or Nothing, both Matt and Nick successfully defended the AAA World Tag Team Championship against The Lucha Brothers. Personal life Massie has two brothers named Matt Jackson (b. 1985) and Malachi Jackson (b. 1990). He also has a cousin named Tab Jackson (b. 1989). Both his brothers and his cousin are also wrestlers. In wrestling *'Nicknames' :*"Slick" *'Tag teams and stables' **Generation Me (w/ Max Buck) **The Jackson 3 (w/ Malachi Jackson and Matt Jackson) **'The Young Bucks' (w/ Matt Jackson) **The Mount Rushmore of Wrestling (w/ Adam Cole, Kevin Steen and Matt Jackson) **The Mount Rushmore of Wrestling 2.0 (w/ Roderick Strong, Matt Jackson, Super Dragon and Adam Cole) **BULLET CLUB *'Entrance themes' **"MMMBop" by Hanson **"Generation Me" by Dale Oliver(TNA) **"Last Chance Saloon" by Deviant and Naive Ted (NJPW; used while a part of Bullet Club) **"Shot'Em" by QBrick (NJPW; used while a part of Bullet Club) **"Double Barrel" by Yonosuke Kitamura(NJPW) Championships and accomplishments *'Alternative Wrestling Show' **AWS Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Matt Jackson *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Matt Jackson *'CHIKARA' **CHIKARA Campeonatos de Parejas (1 time) with Matt Jackson *'Dragon Gate USA' **Open the United Gate Championship (1 time) with Matt Jackson *'Empire Wrestling Federation' **EWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Matt Jackson *'House Of Glory' **HOG Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Matt Jackson *'Insane Wrestling League' **IWL Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Matt Jackson *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (7 times) with Matt Jackson **NEVER Openweight Six Man Tag Team Championship (3 times) with Kenny Omega and Matt Jackson (2) Marty Scurll and Matt Jackson (1) **IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Matt Jackson *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (4 times) with Matt Jackson *'Ring Of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Matt Jackson **ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Matt Jackson and Adam Page (1) with Matt Jackson and Cody (1) External links * Profile * Profile Category:1989 births Category:2004 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:Jackson family Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:High Risk Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Glory alumni Category:International Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:International Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Mach One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Next Generation Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Quintessential Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Real Warrior Entertainment alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Rising Phoenix Wrestling alumni Category:SoCal Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Category:NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champions Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Insane Wrestling League alumni Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Champions Category:IWGP Tag Team Champions Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni